Hybrid RGBIR sensors allow for the capture of red (R), green (G), blue (B), and infrared (IR) components of incoming light. These sensors may be incorporated in cameras and other imaging devices for a variety of purposes. For example, they may improve image quality by providing increased brightness and tonality. They may also allow for the creation of artistic photographic effects by imaging features of a scene that would otherwise be invisible to conventional RGB sensors. Additionally, they can be useful in scientific applications ranging from minerology to forensics. A problem arises, however, in that the IR component can contaminate the RGB channels and introduce color errors in the resulting image which are generally difficult to correct.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent in light of this disclosure.